1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact cigarette holder having a superior effect in removing nicotine and tars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, the habit of smoking has become popular also among ladies, which poses a problem that the mother and the embryo are adversely affected by nicotine and tar contained in the tobacco smoke.
Various cigarette holders capable of removing nicotine and tar have been proposed already. These cigarette holders, however, are generally expensive and large-sized, and have appearance suitable for men, so that ladies are usually somewhat reluctant to use these pipes.